Two Seconds
by Lily Hanson
Summary: Oneshot that follows James, Meet My Little Sister Emily- Kevin and Mia are put in charge of babysitting Terran while everyone's out of the house. Mia's up to the challenge, but is Kevin?


_I do not own Power Rangers: Samurai_

* * *

><p>"Hiya! Like this, Terran, with the ball of your foot. Hiya!"<p>

Kevin gently stretched out Terran's leg and had the young boy kick him in the chest. He pretended to get hit and fell back while Terran watched with a big smile.

Meanwhile, Mia and Serena were watching from the doorway. Serena had her bags packed for school and had been leaving Mia with instructions for caring for Terran for the day. Ji was out running errands for the house and would be gone for hours. Mike and Emily had gone out for some fun, and Antonio had taken Jayden out for a secret adventure (no one knew what he meant. They just ignored it).

"That's cute."

"Terran brings out the best in people," Mia smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "Even Kevin's smitten with him. It's kind of hot."

"What's up with you Samurai and using my baby for… you know what, I don't want to know. When Terran's in the house it's forbidden," Serena shook her head and handed Mia a list, "It's his schedule. You can improvise a little with the times depending on your day, except when it comes to feeding time because he'll get really cranky and he'll start screaming your ear off or go Nighlok. Neither option is really pleasant."

"This isn't the first time I babysit him," Mia chuckled, "And I do live with him."

Serena glanced over at her son one last time. She always hated leaving him.

"I know… it's just…"

"We're fine. We love the little guy. We'll take good care of him, like we always do."

Serena nodded her head, "Alright. You're right," she was about to head out the door when she had another thought, "Oh, and if the Gap Sensor goes off…"

"I'll stay with him because he'll get worked up and if something does happen you trust me a little more than Kevin."

"You're amazing! Mommy loves you, Terran," Serena called and then she was out of the house.

Mia bounded over to Terran and Kevin. She plucked the little boy up from his carrier and looked at his excitedly.

"Who's hungry?" she asked him with an exaggerated happy expression as she walked into the kitchen. Kevin followed her.

"Serena does know he doesn't actually understand what the words _'I love you_' mean, right?"

"Oh, but he understands how to kick?" Mia chuckled, "Kev, the boy can barely use his hands. Let him master that before you start teaching him to kick."

"It's never too early to start Samurai training. He's going to be future yellow, you know."

Mia set Terran's bottle to warm up on the stove while she held him in her arms, "He's going to be future yellow? You know that for sure?"

"It's it a sure thing?"

"It's Emily's choice… well, and the Ape Zord," Mia shrugged her shoulders, "It could be her kid, after all."

"Emily's never having kids. That would mean she…"

Kevin's face froze up and Mia laughed, "You do know what she and Mike got up to on that camping trip, right?"

"S'mores?"

Mia nodded her head, "Sure, s'mores. It's the same first letter."

"Sleeping?"

"Closer."

"Snowboarding?"

"In the forest?"

"She moves mountains and he can moves tree. They're perfect for it."

"Emily can barely walk when her feet are free to move. I am not paying for the doctor's bills when some idiot decides it's a good day to strap both her feet to a plank of wood and push her down an icy mountain."

"If it means she's not having… you know… the other S-word, that's fine with me."

"Sex?"

"Mia!" Kevin gasped and walked over. He took Terran from her hands, "Little ears are listening."

Mia laughed, "Oh, he doesn't know the meaning of I love you, but he's scarred for life now because I said the word sex?"

"Mia!" Kevin covered Terran's ears and cuddled the little boy, "Auntie Mia's being naughty so we're going to go play some kid-friendly games in the common room while we wait for your bottle."

"Five minutes," Mia told him and turned back to the stove while she chuckled to herself. "I should rethink wanting a daughter…"

While Mia finished heating up the bottle and made sure it was at the right temperature, Kevin was busy playing with Terran. Before he became an uncle, most of the things parents did when in the presence of children baffled him. They talked like idiots, they exaggerated every single expression on their face, they played silly games, and they made themselves look like complete morons… in public!

But then he met Terran and suddenly it made sense. The little boy was adorable. Kevin would do anything for him. And the day he saw Terran smiling for the first time was the day he too started to act like a moron and an idiot. It made his nephew happy. He loved to make his nephew happy.

Kevin dropped a toy and had to pick it up, but it rolled away from him. He set Terran down in his carrier and turned his back for two seconds to pick it up. Then he heard a thump and a loud, piercing cry. He quickly turned around and saw Scruffy had darted into the room. He had been chasing the Bear Zord around when he bumped into Terran's carrier and tipped it over, knocking Terran right out and sending him to the floor. Kevin, realising it was very likely Terran had gotten hurt, panicked.

"Oh no… oh no…" he scooped Terran up in his arms but he had no idea what needed to be done now. Was he broken? Damaged for life? Serena was going to kill him!

"What happened?" Mia raced into the room as soon as she heard Terran's screaming. Kevin held the baby out for her to take.

"He fell."

"How did he fall?" Mia asked. She took Terran and started to rock him. Kevin shrugged his shoulders so she punched his arm, "Kevin!"

"I turned around for two seconds," Kevin said, "Two seconds!" Kevin then pointed the finger at Scruffy and the Bear, "They did it!"

"Scruffy, out," Mia shooed the dog out of the room and continued to rock Terran, "It's okay."

Kevin stood up and looked down at Terran, "I broke him, didn't I?"

Mia checked over Terran's head, "I don't think so, but we'll take him to the doctor just in case. I'll get him ready, can you get his bottle?"

Kevin was shaking uncontrollably but he nodded his head and did as he was told.

As he brought the bottle back to the front hallway, he looked over to Mia. She had gotten Terran dressed for the cold weather and brought the diaper bag and his blanket. Terran sounded like he was already beginning to settle, but until the doctor denied it, Kevin was sure he had broken him.

Mia picked up on Kevin's worries and smiled at him, "Relax. I'm sure he's fine."

"Two seconds. I took my eyes off him for two seconds."

-Samurai-

The doctor had taken Terran right away, which worried Kevin greatly. It was a sure sign Terran was broken.

The doctor checked Terran's head and asked Mia and Kevin a bunch of questions that just went over his head because of how worried he was. When the doctor had asked him his name, he could barely blurt it out, so Mia had been forced to answer all the questions herself.

"He drank his bottle in the car on the way here," she said, "It took a few minutes to calm him back down but he did settle."

The doctor nodded his head and handed Terran back to Mia.

"I would keep an eye on him. Any unusual behaviour from him or if you have any general concerns just give me a call," the doctor pulled out his business card, "It's got my home number on there as well. But I think he was just a little shaken up. Babies hit their heads all the time. It's usually nothing to worry about. Especially if they fall back into a regular routine."

"So he's not broken?" Kevin finally managed to ask.

"I doubt he's broken. But now I guess you'll always be the uncle who dropped him on his head when he was a baby."

Kevin crossed his arms and sunk down in his head, "That's not funny."

"Thanks, doctor," Mia smiled and set Terran in the carrier. She made sure to strap him in. She was about to lift it when she looked to Kevin, "Do you want to carry him or shall I?"

"That's not funny," Kevin grumbled as he got up and followed his fiancée out of the doctor's office.

Mia walked to Jayden's car and opened the back door. She strapped the carrier into the seat while Kevin sat in the driver's seat looking miserable. She glanced at him, "Kevin, you heard the doctor, he's fine. He'll always have a feeling of dislike towards you and won't quite understand why, but I'm sure he'll still be the best yellow ever."

"Two seconds."

"He's going to get hurt a thousand more times," Mia said and closed the door. She walked around to the other side and got into the back seat so she could keep an eye on Terran, "Actually, he's related to Emily so it'll be more than that. You can't blame yourself every time."

"I should have just started playing with another toy…"

Mia reached over and touched Kevin's cheek, "Seriously, don't beat yourself up about this. He's sleeping and he's perfectly happy."

"Wake him up! What if he's…?"

"You already smashed his head against the floor; you want to deprive him of sleep now too?"

Kevin huffed and turned away from Mia, "Seriously, that's not funny," Kevin glanced at Terran in the rear-view mirror and noticed a shadow on his head. He spun around, "There's a bump! We need to take him back."

"Do you want me to smash your head? Brain injury for brain injury?"

"But…"

"He's fine."

Kevin started the car and muttered under his breath, "Technically it's your fault for leaving him with me…"

-Samurai-

The car ride had been the slowest Mia had ever experienced. Every bump, every pothole, every turn, every stop had given Kevin a reason to panic. He didn't want to do anything to put Terran in danger. Several drivers had passed him and given him the finger, but he screamed back at them that he had a baby on board and told them where to shove their fingers (Mia had to cover sleeping Terran's ears for that).

But they were finally home and Terran was awake again. It was midday and the others were due to arrive home soon. Kevin couldn't believe it. His day of playing house with Mia and the baby had been ruined, and Terran was also possibly ruined.

"I have to pee really badly," Mia said and handed Terran to Kevin, "Keep an eye on him."

"It's not funny!" Kevin said and held out the baby, but Mia rushed off down the hall.

"I know! We were in that car for two hours and unlike Terran I don't have a diaper!"

"The doctor said we had to be gentle with him for the next little while!"

"We're always gentle!" Mia replied and then Kevin heard a door close. He looked at Terran.

"This can't end… what's that smell?" he made a sour face and Terran smiled. Kevin lifted the boy up slightly and sniffed his diaper, "You're rotting! Mia!"

"Handle it, Kevin!" Mia shouted back, "It's been sitting in his diaper for an hour and a half!"

Kevin winced. He held the baby out and carefully walked to Serena's room. He gathered up two of everything he needed, just in case he dropped something, and walked it all over to the changing table. He set Terran down.

"Okay… we're going to do this without a trip to the doctor's…"

-Samurai-

Mia was reading a book and enjoying the silence. Kevin and Terran were both passed out. Kevin was sleeping on the couch, dead to the world, while Terran laid on his chest, enjoying his nap. Mia was sitting on the floor, against the couch, just in case Kevin rolled over.

She heard the door open and everyone was home at once. They walked into the common room to see how things had gone for Mia, Kevin and Terran.

"That's so cute!" Emily cooed when she saw Terran and Kevin sleeping together. It didn't last long, though. Serena picked up her son and was quick to notice the bump on his head.

"What happened?"

"Terran fell from his carrier," Mia answered. "We took him to the doctor's. Everything's fine. I think the whole experience did more harm to Kevin than Terran. But they seemed to have gotten past it."

Serena inspected her son's head as he woke up and smiled when he saw his mother. He cooed happily, like nothing had even happened. Serena hugged him to her chest and sighed in relief, "I guess everything's fine and it doesn't seem too bad."

"It really wasn't much of a fall," Mia said and pointed to the carrier. "We were lucky."

Serena shrugged her shoulders, "Hey, I dropped Emily three times before she turned one. She turned out… okay."

"You dropped me?" Emily shrieked.

"Why do you think mom and dad never blamed you for your poor marks in school? It was, technically, my fault."

"You said I did poorly because I was dyslexic."

"Children with dyslexia are usually of average or above average intelligence."

"I could have been smart!"

Serena gave Terran to Mike, "Hold my baby," she said before taking off running with Emily right on her heels.

Mia chuckled and turned to Kevin. She nudged him and woke him up, "See, Terran will be just fine. You can drop him at least two more time before his first birthday and Serena's not allowed to get mad."

"What?"

"Serena dropped Emily three times and she turned out okay."

"That explains a lot," Kevin muttered. He rolled over on the couch, "Now if you don't mind, I was taking a nap. Serena can't kill a sleeping man…"

Kevin suddenly shot up and pat his chest, "Where's Terran."

"Dude…"

"He was on my chest!" Kevin started to look around the couch.

"Kevin…"

"Did he fall again? I am not suited for this uncle thing!"

"Kev!" Mike called and finally he had Kevin's attention. He waved Terran's little hand at the blue Ranger, "I'm right here, Uncle Kevin. Stop freaking out."

Kevin got up from the couch and snatched Terran from Mike's arms. He cuddled the little boy and glared at the green Ranger, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"But…"

"C'mon, Terran. Everyone's being mean. We don't want that rubbing off on you, do we?"


End file.
